Show me how you burlesque
by lexicannotbesaved
Summary: Ali had finally settled in New York. Having a real job she enjoyed, having friends, a nice apartment. Then everything changes when her path crosses with a certain ninja turtle and her life's thrown upside down. And she thought life in Iowa was tough. I suck at summaries, sorry, please give it a try!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, this is my fanfiction so I would love to get some reviews, but please be nice. It's a mix of TMNT and the movie Burlesque. The turtles are a mix of 2k3 and the movie from 2k7. If you have any questions, tell me.  
Oh and sorry it switches point of view so much, next time it will always be Ali's point of view, except maybe some times but I won't let it switch like this so much in one chaper.

Anyway, enjoy!

**Chapter 1**

**||Ali Sallent**

It had been a long night at the club tonight. Maybe even a little bit too long. She was tired as hell and wanted to get home as fast as possible. She waved everyone goodbye and when she got outside she plugged in her earplugs. She picked one of her favourite songs True Love and walked down the stairs and turned left. She was longing to a hot shower and her pyjamas. Her muscles were sore, but that didn't held her off doing some dance moves she learned today. She never really walked like any other person. There was always some hop in her step. And when she walked towards her home and it was dark and there was almost nobody on the streets anymore she noticed herself making pirouettes and some other moves. It was obviously because she was always happy when she left the club. She would never forget the day she left Iowa to come to New York and after a short week ended up at The Burlesque Lounge. First as some kind of waitress, finding a new friend in Jack and then later when Tess finally noticed Ali's abilities and ended up on stage she had, had so much fun. Her life couldn't get any better. She let out a small yawn and decided to go down the alley she always took. Not expecting to see anybody. But of course luck wasn't on her side tonight. When she turned around the corner she stopped in her tracks. There, a few feet away from her, stood 4 guys with evil smirks on their face. Three of them each holding a baseball club and the first looked unarmed to her. But he could have some gun hidden anywhere. The smell of alcohol stinging in her nose she clutched her bag to her body and took the earplugs out of her ears. "What do you want?" She exclaimed, glaring at the four guys in front of her.  
"Oh, don't act so hostile towards us, baby. We've seen you dancing a couple of times. Mind giving us a private dance?" The unarmed man slurred.  
She shook her head. "Not gonna happen tonight ass. If you wanna see me dance you have to pay. In the club." She said, sounding rather sure of herself but she was scared, scared to death.  
"But we can pay you, in kind." He stated and started walking towards her. "Show us what you got baby, we will pay you good."  
"No." She said and backed away, of course tripping over her own feet and she landed with her butt on the ground. Then something behind the four men landing on the ground caught her attention.  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you." A gruff voice warned. Two brown eyes stared at her for a moment before concentrating on the four guys who were turning their attention on the voice now too.

**||Raphael**

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Raphael said into the shell cell and tucked it away before Mikey could complain more. While jumping from roof to roof a young woman with a light coloured coat caught his attention. Her dirty blonde hair blowing after her in the cold winter air. She wasn't just walking, it almost looked like she was dancing across the pavement. He started to follow her without even noticing it but then the voices out of a dark alley close to him caught his attention. Listening closely to the voices he noticed they were talking about someone. Obviously a woman.  
"She always walks through this alley. When she's finished with her work for the night." One man said, at the way he was talking it was obvious he was drunk.  
"But she won't be done tonight just yet." Another man said and sounded even more drunk than the other one. He glared down at the men who were now beneath him. He looked over the edge of the roof and still noticed the woman in the corner of his eyes. He silently hoped they weren't talking about her. He was supposed to go home, but if they were after her he couldn't just let something happen to her. That would be just wrong. He waited for a moment and followed the woman with his eyes and when she indeed turned around the corner into the alley he let out an annoyed sigh. Why did they always do this, he asked himself. When he heard voices coming from underneath him he listened to the conversation. His temper slowly coming up. The guys were up to no good and when he noticed three of the men were also holding a baseball club he let out a small growl. Why were there always this kind of guys. Nasty and dumb they were. All of them. When the tallest of the man stepped forward to the girl he didn't hesitate and let himself fall of the roof, landing perfectly on his feet. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." He warned and let his eyes wander to the girl for a moment. He could see in her eyes she was scared but she let out a soft, relieved sigh. He saw the three men with the clubs walking towards him and he launched.

**||Ali Sallent**

She didn't know what had scared her more. The four guys or this turtle-man-thing. She didn't know if she should get up and run or she should stay and try to help the green guy out in some way. Four against one wasn't really that fair. But after a few second she noticed that – that wasn't necessary. She was slowly getting up when the biggest guy was backing away from the green guy towards her. If she didn't got up fast he would end up walking over her. Then in the corner of her eye she noticed some bricks laying next to a container. She didn't hesitate and picked up one and jumped up, because with her 5'4 she wasn't really close to the bulky guys head and slammed it down on the side of the man's head. Not that hard because it wasn't like she wanted to slam his head in. With him falling down and slightly feeling the victory she didn't notice that the green guy slammed one of the baseball clubs out of the other man's hand and it flew right at her, hitting her head. She blinked a few times before darkness surrounded her. At least she knew she wasn't dead.


	2. Chapter 2

****Here's chapter two! Thanks for the reviews I got on the first chapter, I hope I will receive more. For now, enjoy!

**Chapter 2**

**||Ali Sallent**

"Yeah? What did you expect me to do? Let her lay there. It's winter goddamnit! There were some guys after her and she was unconscious. Do you really think it was a good idea to let her lay there, hmm?" The voice sounded familiar. But thinking about where she could have heard it before made her head hurt.  
"No, I don't. But it's stupid. We're not supposed to show ourselves to humans. Did you check for any information where she could possibly live? You could have brought her home." This voice wasn't familiar, but it sounded a lot like the familiar voice.  
"Don't you think I did that? Go look in her bag, there's nothin'. Yeah some keys, but sorry, I can't smell which house they belong too."  
A deep sigh filled her ears and then there was a silence. She tried to move and open her eyes but her body didn't react. She was falling back in silent hole where she had just awoken from.  
"We will see what Master Splinter says about it." Said the unfamiliar voice and then it was silent and she drifted off.

She woke up with a thumping in her head. She tried to lift her hand to clasp it to her head, but it didn't respond. She tried it again and now she felt that it worked. The thumping feeling didn't stop though and she groaned. What was wrong with her head and why was it thumping. She sighed and opened her eyes, but closed them quickly when the light burned into her eyes. How long had they not seen light? She opened them again and frowned_. Could the thumping be nice and just leave my head.  
_"She's awake, she's awake!" A voice exclaimed and she groaned again.  
"Could you please shut it!" She said but then remembered she was definitely not at her own home. "I'm sorry.. I just, my head hurts." She mumbled and looked up. There in front of her were four huge turtles. And not huge in the length way but in the bulky, muscle way. She blinked a couple of times, what caused her feeling dizzy and the thumping in her head to increase even more.  
"Are you okay?" Asked the one with the purple mask. She frowned again and nodded.  
"I guess, I just have this terrible headache." She said and looked up.  
"Yeah, you hit your head pretty hard last night. But that was some kick-ass action, hitting that guy in the head with the brick." She looked to the side when she heard the familiar voice speak. This turtle was wearing a red mask and was the bulkiest of all four. There was a small grin on his face and she smiled softly too. "Yeah, I guess it was the adrenaline. I'm not really that kind of violence person."  
"So.. You remember everything?" Asked the one with the purple mask again. She nodded.  
"Yeah I do.. I remember this baseball bat hitting me in the head and then everything went black. But… Where am I and who are you guys?"  
"I'm Michelangelo, but I prefer Mikey." A turtle with an orange mask said with a big smile on his face. "I'm Donatello, but call me Don." Said the one with the purple mask also with a smile, but not that big as Mikey's.  
"I'm Leo, short for Leonardo." Said the one with the blue mask and gave a short nod but with a soft smile on his lips.  
"And I'm Raph." Said the one with the red mask and also gave a short nod.  
"Nice to meet you all, I'm Ali." She said and turned towards Raph. "You are the one that saved me, right?" He nodded and she smiled softly. "Thanks." She said.  
"You're welcome."  
"So our guest finally woke up." Said a voice and the turtles all backed away a little, revealing a big rat like person.  
"A rat?!" She exclaimed.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Chapter 3. I have to write some new chapters right now so the updates won't be every day, but yeah, I hope you guys don't mind. Now enjoy and please review and let me know what you think!

**Chapter 3**

**||Ali Sallent**

"Wow, and I thought I had heard almost everything already in my life, but obviously I didn't." Ali said and clutched her head again frowning. "And my headache is even worse now. Don't you guys have something like an aspirin?" She asked looking up again.  
"I think we have that yeah." Don said and disappeared for a moment before coming back with two small tablets and a glass of water. She took it over and eagerly swallowed them and emptied the glass with water. "So, I need to stay here for a while then?" She asked and bit her lip.  
"Yeah or you need to want to go home but I don't think that's a good idea. With your concussion and all." Said Don. While nodding she let out a sigh and frowned again. "For how long have I been out actually?" She asked and cocked her head a bit.  
"One and a half day." Said Leo and she jumped up from the couch.  
"What? No! Where's my bag I need to call- Ouch." She said clutching her head again, the thumping coming up again and two hands gently pushed her down on the couch again.  
"I will get it for you." Said Mikey and he walked off.

Coming back with her bag and she quickly took it, saying a quick thanks and she looked for her phone. When she found it she hoped she did had reception here. Fortunately luck was on her side and she looked for Tess' number and pressed the green call button. After a few rings she heard Tess' voice.  
"Ali! Where the heck are you? You should have been here an hour ago!" Tess exclaimed into the phone and Ali held it a bit of her ear.  
"I'm sorry, Tess. I…" She hesitated for a moment, what happened. She didn't want to say that there were a few guys who tried to rape her and there was a turtle saving her. No, that wasn't that good of an idea.  
"I fell of the stairs and I hit my head pretty hard. I'm at.. A friend's house right now. But I think I will be out for at least a week."  
"A week! What are you telling me Ali! You can't just leave me here! I need you." Tess said, overreacting a little bit.  
"It's only a week Tess. What do you want? Me falling down on stage all the time. Nikki can take it over for a while. When I'm back you can think of a good comeback and ask more for the tickets. I promise I will be back full force by then."  
"You better be, Sallent. No take your rest and call me if it takes any longer okay?" Ali smiled, Tess had always had this motherly thing inside her.  
"I will Tess. See you." She said and pressed the red button on her phone. "Jack." She mumbled. Of course, she needed to call Jack. If she didn't and he was told she fell of the stairs he would definitely be angry at her. And someone had to look out for Raika, right? She dialled another number and waited for Jack to pick.

"Hey Ali!" Jack said into the phone and she smiled softly.  
"Hey Jack. I.. I have a problem, I fell of the stairs this morning and-"  
"What? Are you alright?" Jack asked, his voice full of concern.  
"Yeah yeah.. I have a light concussion but I'm alright. I won't be at work for a week though. And I'm staying at a friend's house. So I need you to keep an eye on Raika. Please."  
"Oh no. You know she doesn't like me." Jack complained and Ali chuckled.  
"But my friends- Wait a second." She took the phone away from her ear and covered the microphone part of it. "I have a problem. My dog is waiting for me at home. And my friend can't get her out of the house since she doesn't like him one bit and she's a real bitch to him. Is it possible for me to get her or something? If you don't mind? Otherwise she is alone the whole week and there's no one else who can keep an eye on her."  
Everybody looked at Master Splinter and he nodded. "As long as she behaves." Splinter said and Ali nodded quickly. She focused on the phone again.  
"Jack, it's okay. You don't have to get her out. I can pick her up and bring her over here."  
"Where's here exactly?" Jack asked and Ali frowned.  
"A friend's, I just told you."  
"Yeah, but who's this friend."  
Ali quickly decided to just put on a show. "Oh shit, got to go Jack. Headache is killing me, sorry speak to you later. Love you, bye." She said quickly and without waiting for a response she pressed the red button again. "Well, I guess that's settled than." She said and put her phone back in her bag.

"So.. Tell us about yourself now then, Ali. If you want." Leo said and she noticed that everyone had taken place on one of the chairs and on the ground. It was obvious nobody dared to sit next to her on the couch yet. She thought it was really nice of them, to let her get used to everything.  
"Well, my name's Ali and I moved here two years ago. I'm originally from Iowa, but I really wanted to get away from there. Needed to go the big city." No way she was going to tell anything about her parents yet. The only ones who knew about that were Tess and Jack and she wasn't ready to tell it to anybody else yet. Certainly not to some people she had just met.  
"I worked as a waitress back in Iowa but I wanted to do something else and since Iowa just doesn't give you the chances there I collected all my money and favourite belongings and left with only one bag to come here."  
"That must have been hard." Leo said and looked at her. She shook her head and sat down back a bit in the couch.  
"Not really. I found a small one room apartment here soon enough and started looking for a job the day I came. I ended up as a waitress again and the first night I came home people had broken into my apartment. So I ended up at a friend's house, Jack and from there it all went better. I still work at the same place but not as a waitress anymore and I've found a new place, a better one. And I have a dog, her name's Raika. I'm sure you guys will like her, she likes everybody. Or well, except Jack but besides him she likes everybody."  
"I've always wanted a dog!" Mikey said, pouting. Ali chuckled and shook her head.  
"Well, you will have one for a week then."  
"But what kind of job do you have now then?" Leo asked and she bit her lip.  
"I think it's the best I just show you guys. Do you have a computer?" She asked and Don stood up.  
"We have. Do you think you can stand up?" He asked and looked her over. She nodded quickly and slowly got up from the couch. She wobbled a bit on her feet but she slowly followed Don with the rest behind her. Even Master Splinter was looking curiously and didn't hesitate coming after them. Don let her sat down on the chair in front of the computer. She looked around quickly and noticed there were a lot technological things here. She focussed on the computer and opened the internet typing in Youtube and looking up her own name. There had always been people recording her and the others singing and dancing. There had to be a short film of her. Hoping it was one of her favourite performances, Express. It had been her longest performance and she had had so much fun. She scrolled through the list of videos and there it was, Express. She clicked on it and let it play, sitting back in the chair with a small smile on her lips. "This is what I do for living." She said.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey guys! 4 follow already, love it! So I am currently struggling with Raph's Brooklyn accent that's why I haven't really let him talk that much yet. I'm still looking how I'm gonna make that look a little real. It's hard for me to really get that since I really don't know how you talk like that so I guess I have to search for some videos at Youtube with people talking with a Brooklyn accent. LOL.

Anyway here's chapter 4 enjoy! And review please!

**Chapter 4**

**||Ali Sallent**

"Well, those clothes leave little to no imagination." Mikey blurted out and Ali started laughing but quitting with it quickly when her head started thumping again.  
"Yeah, and sometimes it gets even worse." She said with a wink. "But it's nothing… How should I say it.. Ordinary. It's just dancing and singing but just.. Yeah well with less clothing. A lot of people see it as some kind of art. So do I." Ali stated.  
"I think it's cool." Mikey said, with a big goofy grin on his face and Ali couldn't do anything less than smiling too.  
"Thanks." She said and looked at the small clock on the toolbar at the computer. Four pm. "Is it possible to get some stuff of mine and Raika tonight? I was thinking I could cook you guys dinner for the rest of the week as some sort of thanks." She said and turned around in the chair.  
"Do you think that's a good idea? Are you feeling that better already?" Don asked, looking her over.  
She nodded. "Well, my head still hurts but I think I will be able to cook dinner."  
"Maybe you should take some rest again first and then, when it's dark tonight we will go topside and get your stuff." Leo said and Ali nodded. She noticed he and Don were the only ones who were still around, Splinter, Mikey and Raph had silently walked off.  
"Okay, I will."  
"We have a spare room, you can sleep there?" Leo offered and Ali smiled softly.  
"That would be great." She said and stood up.  
"I will show you." Leo said and turned around, Ali followed him.

"Ali? Ali? Wake up, Ali." Ali heard a voice saying and she squeezed her eyes a little bit more and murmured something.  
"Ali c'mon." The voice said again and she slowly opened her eyes. "Rise and shine, dudette! We're going to get your stuff." It was Mikey, grinning from ear to ear and Ali shook her head and stretched herself.  
"How do you feel?" Mikey asked and offered his hand and pulled her up from the bed.  
"Better than earlier, the sleep did me good." She said and followed Mikey out of the room. She followed him down the stairs and tried to comb her hair a bit with her fingers. It was no use and she flinched when she pulled a little too hard. She told herself not to forget her hairbrush. Her coat was still dragged over the back of the couch and she walked to it, pulling it on.  
"How are we even getting to my apartment?" She asked and took her bag too.  
"We have a car." Mikey said and Ali raised her eyebrows.  
"Really? That's cool." She said and slung her bag over her shoulder and pulled on her boots.  
"Ready?" Leo asked and she nodded. "Let's go then." Ali followed the guys and started to chatter about everything and nothing with Mikey, trying to ignore the gaze of Raph on her.

"Here, my keys. Go inside I will check if there's something in my letterbox." Ali said and handed Leo the keys of her house. There were stairs to get to her front door and she followed them with her eyes and then opened her letterbox, taking some envelopes out of it, probably all bills. When she heard a high-pitched scream she closed the letterbox and hurried to the stairs as quickly as she could running onto them to her front door which was still open. A loud barking and growling was heard and she immediately knew it was Raika, of course the dog would be scared. How stupid of her to just let the guys inside without her, Raika wouldn't recognize them. There in her living room was something going on that could have made her laugh if it wasn't this serious. Mikey was laying on the ground with a terrified look on his face, Raika standing on his plastron and growling loudly showing her teeth at him, looking ready to kill. The others were just standing there with a shocked look on their face. "It's a wolf! Get her off me!" Mikey exclaimed. Ali bit her lip so she wouldn't burst out laughing and stepped closer.  
"Raika! Stop it, it's okay!" She said loudly and Raika looked up, immediately relaxing and she jumped off Mikey and hurried herself to her owner. She whining and barking and her tail wagged like crazy. Ali bend through her knees and started cuddling the dog. "It's okay, it's okay. Did you miss me?" Raika started licking Ali's face and she turned her head away. "Stop it. No." She laughed and fell down on her butt because the dog was this excited.  
After a few minutes the dog finally calmed down and turned to the houseguests. "Go greet them Raika, they mean you no harm." Ali assured the dog and Raika looked from the turtles to her owner and back to the turtles. In a quick movement she leaped herself at Mikey again and he let out a scream again. It really sounded like a girl. "Oh jeesz Mikey, you scream like a girl."  
"That's what I always say." Said Raph and Ali looked at him. There was a small grin on his face and Ali noticed it was one of the first things he had said that night.  
"Well, it's the truth. Raika is okay now, she won't bite or whatever. She's a sweet dog. I'm going to get my things. Make yourself at home." She said and walked out of the living room to her bedroom.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: New chapter! I will let her warm up to the guys later. It's just a little new to her and stuff, but I think you guys get that, right? And wow this is one long chapter for me man. Hope you guys enjoy! And review pleaaaaaaaase!

**Chapter 5**

**|| Ali Sallent**

"What do I take with me… What do I take with me?" Ali mumbled to herself. She really didn't know what she had to take with her in the overnight bag. She had noticed it was a little cold down there and decided to take some warm clothing. Two pairs of sweatpants and two hoodies. One of them was green and she hesitated. She wasn't sure if it was a good idea to take that, maybe it was weird? She shook her head and putted the thing in her bag. She was just thinking too much. Her chargers for her mobile ended up in her bag too. Walking over to her dressing table she looked to the necklace that was laying across the table. It was the one she had been wearing after her mom died. She hadn't put it on when she went to work that night, she never did. Always scared for losing it. She took it and held it in her hand for a moment before putting it on. She looked at herself in the mirror and frowned. She looked like some sort of mess. Her hair looked like a bomb had exploded in it and she searched for her hairbrush, eventually finding it. She started to comb her hair with it and walked over to her closet. She had thought about taking a shower here but since the guys assured her they had a bad room she had decided not to. She hadn't taken a shower in a while and she was sure that that was the thing she would do when she was back at the lair. Lair, it sounded weird to her. Why would you call your home like that. She frowned and stopped combing her hair and started taking some other t-shirts and a pair of pants out. When she had put them in her bag too she walked to her bad room which was connected with her bedroom. Looking over all her things she took a bottle of shampoo and a bottle of hair conditioner. She doubted if she should take her make-upbag but ended up also putting that in her bag. When she thought she had everything she turned around and walked out of her room looking over shoulder for a moment and then closing the door, almost tripping over Raika, who was holding her food bowl in her mouth. "Oh damn, how could I forget that?" Ali exclaimed taking the bowl from her dog and slapping a hand to her forehead. She walked into the living room throwing her bag on the ground even ignoring the four turtles who were… Watching TV, sitting on her couch. She frowned to herself and walked into the kitchen. Opening a kitchen cabinet, pulling a heavy bag of dog food in it and opening it, pouring a lot of it in the bowl. Raika immediately started eating and Ali was ashamed for a moment. That should have been the first thing she should have done when she came home. Also filling the bowl for water she looked her dog over for a moment and thought about the fact that the house wasn't destroyed. She had trained the dog really good. Opening the back door at the kitchen what led to a porch and a stairs which if you descended them you would end up on grass and the rest of her backyard. She knew that Raika would understand she could go outside for whatever she had to do and Ali decided to take a look around the house searching for any faeces in her house. When she only found one turd she cleaned that up and washed her hands seeing that Raika was waiting for her in the kitchen. Ali patted the dog's head for a moment and cleaned the two bowls before also putting them in another bag, with a smaller bag of dog food. She closed the backdoor and locked it also taking Raika's lease and walked to the living room, noticing why the guys weren't paying attention to her earlier. They were watching a rugby match. She putted her bag of other things next to her other bag and crossed her arms over her stomach, holding herself. She suddenly felt tired and she took a deep shaky breath, immediately catching the four guys attention. She frowned and bit her lip. "Could we head back?" She asked softly, not sure. Back at their home it must have been the fact that she was saved by one of them and she was very grateful for that. Because now she didn't know how she felt. She was confused to say the least. It wasn't like she was scared, no. She couldn't be, they had to be good, why would one of them save her if she wasn't. But why were they holding her down there and going all of four them with her when she needed some stuff. It was weird. When all four of them stood up she frowned even deeper and her feelings were everywhere. She bended down to get her bags but two green hands took them just before she could reach them. "I will take them." Mikey said and she nodded sheepishly. She straightened herself but held her arms around her stomach. She followed the four of them out the door, turning around and closing the door behind them, locking it. She turned around heading for the few steps down when she suddenly felt light in her head. She frowned and blinked a few times, trying to get rid of the black spots in her vision. Somewhere far away she heard someone asking if she was ago before the darkness took her and she fell down.

A tickling against her nose made her sniffle and she frowned. She pushed against something soft and hairy and she quickly sat up. It was dark but she could definitely make out the figure of Raika on the bed. The dog looked up at her and made a soft whining sound. Ali shushed her and patted her head for a moment before looking around but ended up not getting far with that. She noticed that she was laying on a bed and she slowly got out of it. Looking at Raika and telling her to stay. She walked across the room and almost tripped over something; her bag. She bended down for it and started searching for her mobile phone. When she had found it she touched a button and the sudden light made her squeeze her eyes a little. When they were used to the sudden light she stood up and noticed she was still wearing the same clothes as two days ago. She shuddered and looked at the time on her mobile. Two o'clock in the morning. She let the light shine through the room and noticed the door. The sudden roar scared her, but when she noticed it was only her own stomach she knew she was hungry. It made her chuckle lightly but wasn't surprised. When had she eaten for the last time? Fourteen hours ago or something? The cereal she had yesterday hadn't really filled her and how long had it been since she had passed out? If it was now 2 o'clock it had to be like 5 hours ago. She opened the door and quickly got out the door closing it behind her, but not totally, maybe Raika would come after her after a while. Walking down the staircase she had been earlier tonight she kept shining with her mobile. She didn't want to turn any lights on, not wanting to wake anyone. She walked to the kitchen and there were a few small spotlights on the bottom of the kitchen cupboard. She decided to turn these on, since they didn't gave that much light. Walking to the fridge she noticed a post it on the fridge. It said that there was some leftover pizza that she could take if she woke up. She smiled to herself and took the note, pulling open the fridge she saw the five pieces of pizza laying on a plate. She took it out and bit her lip. She had seen a microwave earlier but since she didn't want to make any sound she decided to just eat them like this. Sitting down on a chair at the kitchen table she took a piece and started nibbling on it. She started thinking about what she had thought about earlier. Why couldn't she just be okay with it that these guys were okay. Not that it was that weird, but look at what they did, they even left her some pizza leftover! She smiled to herself and took another bite from the pizza.  
Suddenly there was a sound. Some kind of echo from footsteps. She saw Raika coming out of the room, immediately curious who it could be. Everybody had to be asleep right? And there were only two other people who knew about the turtles. But they weren't going to visit them in the middle of the night, right? She frowned and got up, pizza still in her hand. She looked around the fridge to the entrance of the lair. Then she heard familiar voices and she immediately relaxed. It were the guys, they came back from patrol of course. They had told her about that. How could she forget. She sat down at the table again and heard the door opening and saw Raika running to the guys. She couldn't see them from here but heard them greeting Raika, especially Mikey.  
"Hey Doggy Dog how are you doing, hmm?" She heard him ask.  
"Someone's awake." She heard Leo saying and she stood up, looking around the corner of the kitchen and smiled softly.  
"Hi." She said and bit on the last bit of her pizza.  
"I see you found the leftover." Mikey said and looked at the pizza. She nodded and smiled a warm smile at him.  
"Yeah, thanks." She said and sat down at the table again, looking up seeing that the guys were all four looking at the pizza, a hungry look on their face. She chuckled slightly and pushed the plate to them. "Take it." She said and ate her last piece of hers. "I will eat something properly later."  
Within a blink of an eye the plate was empty and all four of them were eating the pizza. She smiled softly and leaned her head on her hands. "So.. Did anything exciting happened?" She asked, looking curiously. Her attention got caught by a wet nose nudging her arm and she looked down to Raika. Ali knew what she wanted and leaned back and the dog jumped on her lap. "Ugh girl, you're getting to heavy for this." She said smiling and pressed a kiss on the dog's head looking at the guys again.  
"Not really." Leo said and she nodded, looking at her nails. This was just plain awkward.  
"Did you sleep well?" Don asked and Ali looked up, nodding.  
"Yeah, yeah. I passed out again didn't I?" She said letting out a small laugh.  
"Yeah you did. That's why I don't like it you're out of your bed right now." Don said and looked at her with a stern look, which made her face warm up a little. It was like she was getting a talking-to by her dad.  
"Sorry, _dad_." She said, raising her eyebrows at Don. He didn't respond and she looked down, afraid that she did something wrong. When she heard chuckling she looked up smiling herself too.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Chapter 6! I was having a little trouble writing this one because I didn't know if it is too quick that I made Ali all okay with everything. I would love to hear you guys opinion in a review because I don't know it myself and otherwise I need to come up with somethin real quick because I want to please all of you! For now, enjoy!

**Chapter 6**

**||Ali Sallent**

The next morning Ali woke up in a good mood. It was early and she hadn't slept much since last night. Last night the guys went to bed a little while after they arrived home and she had followed quick after, not really knowing what to do else. She hadn't really felt tired but she knew it was a good idea to just go to bed, otherwise she would be all cranky the next day. So now it was thirty minutes past six in the morning and she was wide awake. She decided to just take a quick shower and make a good breakfast for the guys. She wanted to thank them in some way and the way to the heart is through the stomach right? It was the same with every guy so why wouldn't it be right now? It wasn't like they were really normal. But she slowly started seeing them like that. She had told herself to get over it. Why keep judging if she was almost sure it was all okay. It was still a bit weird to see through the turtle thing. But she knew inside they were normal people. Even Master Splinter. It was weird for her to call him like that, but it was obvious it was some sort way to show respect and she thought it wasn't more than normal to just do it too.

Getting up from the bed, she looked into her bag for something warm to wear and walked out of the room, noticing there was no one awake yet. Or at least nobody was out of their room. She tried to be as silent as she could in the bad room and when she came out of it she walked back to her room and started combing her hair. She didn't took her hair-drier last night and prayed her hair wouldn't end up too bad. Her fringe usually started curling if she didn't blow it dry but if she combed it really good it would end up good too. Hopefully. She got out of her room again and headed down the stairs to the kitchen. When she noticed Master Splinter sitting on one of the chairs at the table she smiled wide when he looked up. "Goodmorning." She said. "I hope I didn't wake you up, did I?"  
"Goodmorning to you too, Miss Ali. No, I was awake already and when I noticed there was someone else awake too I decided to go downstairs."  
"Okay, good. Yeah I think I have had too much sleep. Although I am an early bird." She said and walked to the coffee machine and looked in the cupboard above it, expecting to find a cup there and she did. She filled it with coffee too and she sat down at the table across from Master Splinter.  
"Did you sleep well, though?" He asked, looking at her. She nodded and took a sip of her coffee.  
"Yes I did. My head still hurts a little, but the sleep did me really good." She said and stuck a strand of hair behind her ear. "I was thinking about making breakfast for us all. If that's okay?"  
"Good to hear. And that's really nice of you, Miss Ali." He said, also smiling to her this time. "I appreciate that. That you actually are willing to do something. I silently hoped that you wouldn't lock yourself up in the room all the time and somewhat.. Hide from us."  
"Please, just call me Ali." She said and nodded when she got what he meant. "I know what you mean, Master Splinter. I have thought about it and well, I just think I need to accept everything. Yesterday was a long day but I have had time to think last night and yeah… I really appreciate the fact too that you guys let me stay here. And cooking for you all is the least I can do. I love it so.." She said and smiled.  
"Thank you." Master Splinter said and then stood up. "I will leave you to your cooking now. I think everything you need is in the fridge and you can look for yourself where the other things are." He got up from the table and would have walked out of the kitchen if Ali hadn't stopped him. "Master Splinter, I wanted to ask you if it was okay if I could practice my dancing routines and new ones in the dojo. I need a little bit of room for that and the bedroom is a little bit too small for that." She looked up looking expectantly at him.  
"Yes of course. You are allowed to go there to practice there. It's what we do there too, so I can't see why you can't." He said and left the kitchen before she could anything more. She was happy to say the least and decided to make use of it later that day. Ali followed him with her eyes and slowly drank her coffee. She decided breakfast could wait for a few moments since it was really early and she didn't expect to see any of the guys yet.

The music in her ears was calming to her. She always listened to music when she was cooking, but since it was still early she decided to take her earplugs and her phone and put them on. It wouldn't be a good idea to put it on speaker or whatever. While stirring the scrambled eggs she was moving to the beat of the song a bit and softly humming the rhythm. It was known that girls could multi-task but dancing while cooking? She chuckled softly and looked at the time on her phone. A few minutes after nine, she expected to see someone awake anytime now. Master Splinter had come earlier to look if everything was going okay and if she had found everything but had disappeared short after, saying he was going to meditate or something. She stirred the eggs for the last time and turned around, stopping her tracks when she noticed someone standing against the wall at the opposite of her and she was startled for a second placing a hand on her chest where her heart was. "Mikey! You scared me." Then she glared at him and took her earplugs out of her ears. "How long have you been standing there?"  
"Long enough to know that you are a great multi tasker." He said, chuckling and sniffed. "And that you're probably a good cook too, because it smells really good."  
"Thanks, I hope it tastes as good as it smells. Are the other awake too?" She asked and turned around turning off the stove.  
"Yeah, I think they will join us any minute now." Mikey said and sat down at the table.  
She nodded and turned around again putting the egg on a plate and putting that on the table. "Coffee?" She asked, looking at Mikey and when he nodded she turned around and took a cup, filling it with coffee. Setting it down on the table in front Mikey she heard the other brothers coming towards the kitchen too, noticing the soft thumping sound of Master Splinter's stick. When they all came into view Ali smiled bright and turned to them. "Good morning!" She exclaimed and turned around to put everything on the table. "I hope you guys like it because I've been working my butt of this morning so.." She warned and pointed at everyone at the table with a spoon. "You better eat it all up!"


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Chapter 7. Before you are going to read this chapter make sure you watch this video so you can have an image at how Ali is dancing!

Breath of Life Choreography- Amanda Green. If you look that up at Youtube you will find the video I'm talking about. Now enjoy and let me know what you think!

**Chapter 7**

**||Ali Sallent**

"Wow girl, you can cook!" Mikey exclaimed and Ali smiled brightly at the compliment.  
"Thanks." She said and took a last bite of her toast.  
"I have to agree with Mikey on this one." Leo said and smiled a small smile and looked at Ali. "I don't mind you cooking for us for a whole week."  
She chuckled and stood up, ready to do the dishes and clean the table.  
"Oh no. That's our job. You don't have to do all the work. At the end of the day you are our guest." Don said and stood up as well. "Go do your thing."  
She smiled thankfully at them all and walked out of the kitchen to her room. Quickly changing into a pair of sweatpants, a tank top and her favourite pair of sneakers. She took her phone with the earplugs again and walked out of her room towards the dojo.

She opened the doors and closed them behind her. She plugged her earplugs in and picked a song. Maria, from Justin Bieber. She didn't really like him, but some songs were just perfect to dance too. Of course these weren't the songs she performed with but just dancing free-style was what she loved to do next to practising for her performances. She started moving with the beat and lost herself in the music.  
After a song or two she stopped dancing for a moment and searched for another good song to dance too when she noticed she wasn't alone. She quickly turned around and her gaze met Raph's. "Jeesz, what is it with you guys and sneaking up on people?" She asked, laughing slightly.  
"Guess it's a ninja thing." He said and crossed his arms infront of his chest. "You got some moves there."  
She looked to the ground when she felt her cheeks becoming rather warm. "Thanks." She said and bit her lip before looking up. "I guess you've been looking for a while."  
"Yeah.." He said honestly and she chuckled.  
"Of course." She said and bit her lip again, not really sure what to say.  
"Hey, I have a stereo I can put here if you want. I think you can connect your phone to it, maybe it's easier to dance to." He said and she looked up.  
"I don't know. I don't want to make too much noise." She said and frowned.  
"It's not that big of a problem. I think." He said with a grin. She shrugged her shoulders and looked at him again.  
"Well, get me your stereo then because I need to lose my energy some more." She said. Without saying anything more Raph walked out of the dojo coming back a moment later with a stereo. "Do you have a cable from your mobile adapter?" Ali nodded and walked past him.  
"I will get it." She said quickly and stormed off to the room where she was staying this week. She had noticed since she started dancing again her head felt good again. Her muscles were a little sore, but with dancing for a while it had to be normal in no time. When she got the cable she walked back to the dojo. Not really expecting to see Raph still being there, but he was. "You can go if you want, I know how a stereo works." She said jokingly.  
"Well, I don't trust girls with stuff like this so, no. And besides I have nothin' better to do." He said and took the cable from her hands plugging it in the stereo and the other side in her phone. "Here ya go." He said, giving her, her phone back.  
"So, you're going to watch how I dance the whole time now then?" She asked, looking up at him. He was at least 4 or 5 inches taller than her so she had to look up a little bit.  
"Yeah, unless you really have a problem with it. Then I'll leave for a moment but will sneak in again when the music is playin'." He said, grinning at her again. She rolled her eyes.  
"Whatever." She said and started looking for a new song again. Breath of Life from Florence and the Machine seemed good to her and she looked at how hard the stereo would start playing. She turned it a bit lower before starting the song and putting her mobile on top of the stereo. She walked past Raph, smiling at him. "While you here, enjoy." She said, her smile turning in an arrogant grin. Of course she was just playing with him. It wasn't like she thought that high of herself. She even thought she wasn't that good. Yeah singing was something she was good at but dancing was just a hobby. Although people told her she was really good at it, but she didn't got full of herself because of it. No, of course it was nice to get compliments but that was it.  
She was well aware of Raph's eyes on her body when she was dancing, but she didn't really paid attention to it and after a while she just forgot about it.

"So what did you think? Enjoyed the show, huh?" She asked, flashing him a smile again.  
"It was okay." He said and grinned to her. She raised her eyebrows and turned the music off.  
"Yeah sure. Whatever." She said and shook her head. "Bet you can't do it any better."  
"Well, I have a lotta more strong points. I don't think you can fight some guys off you with dancin' huh?" He shot back.  
She let out a short laugh and shook her head. "Obviously not." She turned around so she was facing him totally now and looked up again, biting her lip for a moment before she spook. "I haven't properly thanked you for that. I mean a quick thanks isn't really fair. I know it isn't just something you can do very often, taking someone down here. I really appreciate it and if I can ever do something back I will do anything."  
His eyes looked at her and she crossed her arms in front of her chest, calmly waiting for him to say something.  
"It's just what I do Al." He said and surprised her when he just turned on his heels and walked out of the dojo, not bothering to close the day after him and she frowned. What was wrong with thanking him? She took her phone and cable and walked out of the dojo not bothering to take his stereo with him.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it has been a long while. But I was so busy with school and my family that I literally had no time to write. Also there is this little writes block hanging around me and I hate it. That's why this chapter isn't really special or good. But I had to fill it up a bit because I have a lot of ideas for later in the story. But again, you will notice that later. A thing about the turtles; My turtles aren't that small. I mean in the 2003 cartoon they are way too small in my opinion that's why they are between the 5'7 and the 5'9. With Raph and Leo as the tallest ones. Because you gotta love tall and buff guys right?  
One more thing, from this Sunday till Friday next week I will be staying at my aunt and uncle's place so I won't be able to write a lot and I don't think there will be any chapters either. But if luck is on all of our sides there will probably be a chapter though.

For now, enjoy!

**Chapter 8**

**||Ali Sallent**

Going through some things in the room she was currently residing in, Ali decided to hang up some clothes in the closet before everything would end up all crumpled. She sat down on her bed after a while and stared at the floor. She still didn't know how she really felt about all this. She knew there was no reason to not be nice to those guys but it was all so weird. Her fingers automatically found their way to her mother's necklace and she held it for a moment before sighing and letting go of it. It was her mother who taught her to just see what the day brings and go with it, so that's what she decided to do. Just go with the flow. If she had to stay here for another couple of days the best thing to do was to just have some fun and be nice. She changed into another pair of clothes. Just a pair of skinny jeans and a sweater and a pair of fluffy socks. It surprised her she was feeling this good already. If she really had some kind of concussion her head had to hurt right now, right? She wouldn't even had to be able to dance. She frowned and shrugged her shoulders to herself. She put her hair in a messy bun and walked out of her room and walked down the stairs. There was nobody in sight and she frowned and took a quick look around. Then she heard some noise coming out of the dojo and knew that the guys were probably training. She bit her lip. She was really curious, but she didn't know if she could just walk in there, they probably didn't want to be distracted. She hesitated halfway the way and turned around to walk back to the couch and just watch some TV when a voice spoke up. "You can go look if you want." Master Splinter said and Ali turned around so she could look at him and she shook her head.  
"I don't want to interrupt anything." She stated and looked at Master Splinter.  
"You won't. Just be silent. They won't mind. " He assured her and she bit her lip. She hesitated for a moment and then looked at Master Splinter again.  
"Well, if you're sure.." She mumbled and smiled softly, turning around and walking to the dojo. She slowly opened the door and quickly got in, closing it behind her as silent as possible. Of course they had already noticed she was there but they didn't really seem to pay attention to her. She sat down and crossed her legs underneath her. Leaning with her head in her hands she followed their movements with her eyes and it amazed her how fast they were and how controlled their movements were. She had always had a fascination for this kind of things. That was why she liked to watch kickboxing on TV too. Although this was something totally different. She had considered trying boxing, because it was really good for your condition too, but being a Burlesque dancer with bruises and black eyes.. No, not really sexy. And with all the rehearsals she had to do for her performances she could stay in shape too. Jogging through Central Park was something she loved to do too, she always took Raika with her. The dog loved to run by her side and they would always stop in the middle of the park to relax for a bit and then they would go home. She really needed to do that, since she loved food. Back when she was younger she had been a little chubby, and she never wanted to end up like that again. Since people loved to bully her with that and that was why she did everything to just keep herself in shape. There had been a period she didn't eat anything and kept on working out and dancing. Luckily Jess had been there, since it had been in the time she first started working at the Lounge and if Jess hadn't been there, there would have been a high chance she wouldn't be sitting here anymore. She still was a lightweight but she couldn't help that. She did eat and all, but she always made it herself. She never ordered take-out. Or well, never say never, pizza was her guilty pleasure.  
A loud thud and a groan of frustration pulled her out of her own thoughts and she looked up. Both Mikey and Raph were laying on the ground with Donnie and Leo hovering above them.  
"That wasn't fair, Don!" Mikey whined and took Donnie's hand so Donnie could pull him up.  
"Oh it was, you just didn't see it coming." Donne shot back and punched his little brother against the shoulder. "You need to be faster next time."  
"Well, Fearless, you got me there. But next time, I'm gonna kick your shell." Raph said. "That's a promise."  
"We will see about that Raph." Leo said and rolled his eyes, he had, had enough of these kind of promises and most of the time it didn't really work out in a good way for Raph.  
"Yeah, wait and see. Wait and see."  
Ali was looking at them and she was rather amused. They were so much like any other brothers. And that amazed her. The fact they were so normal.

After what had seemed like hours, but what had only been one short hour, they guys decided to quit and Ali jumped off of the place she was sitting but when her feet touched the ground a sudden wave of dizziness came over her and if it hadn't been the quick movement of Mikey who took hold of her shoulders she would have probably ended up on the ground.  
"Wow, easy there. You okay?" He asked concerned. The room seemed like it was turning and turning and she closed her eyes for a moment before opening them again. She noticed the room still wasn't like he should be, but she didn't want to make a bigger problem of it.  
"I knew it wasn't a good idea to let you dance already. You should relax and do little to nothing. But you seemed alright this morning." Don said and she looked up.  
"I'm okay. It's nothing.. I'm just a little dizzy." She said and she felt that Mikey let go of her shoulders. She took a deep breath and squirmed her way through the 'wall' of turtles. "You see. I'm okay." She assured them again and walked out of the dojo with a quick pace, trying to ignore the weird moving walls next to her. She walked straight to the living room area and saw Raika running around there. She also saw that Master Splinter was sitting there and tried to watching TV but since Raika was running around like crazy it didn't really seem to work out. "Is she bothering you?" Ali quickly asked but then she noticed the tennis ball in Master Splinter's hand.  
"No, it's my own fault. I found this old tennis ball and thought maybe she wanted to play. But she doesn't know when to stop." He chuckled and Ali let out a small laugh herself. What turned out her feeling dizzy again and she quickly sat down on the couch next to Master Splinter.  
"Yeah, I know. She can be a whole lot to handle. When she was still a little puppy I always had my hands full with her." She said and shook her head. "But she is really smart and in a few weeks she could do a lot of tricks." She said and smiled. "I should probably let her do her thing. She hasn't been 'out' since last night. But I have no idea where exactly I can let her do it here."  
"You can just walk through the sewers. Just clean it up." Master Splinter said. Ali nodded and got up.  
"C'mon Raika, follow." She said and the dog immediately let go of the tennis ball and followed her. She walked out of the entrance of the den with the dog on her heels. She had actually no idea where to go but she just started walking the way she thought she had to go. Raika was already walking ahead of her and was focussing on looking for a place to do her thing. Ali noticed the walls were still not standing still and she was hoping it wouldn't get any worse. But again luck was not on her side and the only thing she heard was the barking of Raika in the distance.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hey guys. Sorry it has been a while again, but I had a very busy week and I literally had no time to write. I noticed I have another follower and the story was added to a list of favorites, so hey there and thanks!  
Also, I know it is a bit boring right now, but I'm just preparing you guys for something. I'm giving you some nice things before there will be hell. *chuckles darkly* For now enjoy!

**Chapter 9**

**|| Ali Sallent**

The first thing that came to her mind was: _not again_. She had passed out, again. Had that concussion had more impact on her than she had thought then? Ugh, she was already hating this. Why was it her the guys picked. They had obviously knew her. And it wasn't like she was that well known. Not at all. She noticed she was laying on her bed at the spare room. She turned around so she was laying on her belly and let out a frustrated groan, which was muffled by her pillow. Would she really had to wait another week before she could dance and act like her normal self again? She had even promised the guys to cook the whole week, but Don would possibly don't let her do that either. She hated to be this, this depending. She had always been independent and the times she couldn't be it she got frustrated and irritated. She didn't want anyone to take care of her. She was a woman, she could handle all this herself. Yes she could. And she wouldn't let the concussion take the overhand. Getting up from the bed in a quick movement let her wobble on her feet and a wave of nausea shot through her and she felt her stomach contract. And again. And again. She wrapped an arm around her stomach and with the other she covered her mouth. A sour taste filled her mouth and she knew if she didn't start running to the bathroom right now, she would vomit right there on her spot. She shot out of the room and threw the door open, which collided with the wall behind it. In the corner of her eye she noticed that – that very movement caught the attention of the four brothers but she couldn't even bother to stop running to the bathroom. Also throwing that door open but throwing it close behind her too. They didn't have to hear her throwing up. She let herself fall in front of the toilet, opening it up and she let everything come out. Her stomach started contracting again, in a now painful way. She heard a knock on the door when there got a second wave out of her. "Everything okay in there?" It was Don. She swallowed and the sour taste was still there, even worse now. With her hand she brushed over her mouth and flushed the toilet. "No, of course not. But don't you dare to come in." She stated, angrily. Why did she had to throw up. When she tried to get up her stomach contracted again and she collapsed over the toilet for a third time.

When she finally was sure there was nothing left to come out she got up and flushed the toilet again. She walked over to the sink and looked in the mirror before splashing some water in her face. She looked horrible. She dried her face with one of the towels and walked to the door, opening it she immediately looked in Don's face and he raised an eye ridge. "What was _that_?" He asked.  
"Me throwing up everything that I had in store."  
"Nausea. A common symptom of concussions." He said and looked at her. "Are you okay?"  
"No, I'm not. I am hungry and thirsty, my breath smells like a dead…" She was about to say rat, but she caught herself before it came out. It would be kinda embarrassing if she used that word right now. "Thing! And I feel like I can collapse anytime. So no." She said and took a deep breath. "Sorry." She murmured. "I just don't think I could feel any worse at this point. This morning there was nothing wrong and now..." She shook her head, but that only made her headache worse. "And you said it was going to last a week and believe me if I tell you I could better go home. I am no fun when I feel like this. It's like the flu and nobody can stand me when I'm sick."  
"You're not going home." Donatello stated. "Who's going to take care of you there, huh?"  
"I don't need any care. I've lived by myself long enough to know what I can and can't do, so I guess I will be okay." She said and walked past him towards the stairs. "And it's not like I can't do anything. See, if I can walk the stairs, I think I can almost handle everything." But even before the words came out of her mouth and she looked down at the steps she almost tripped and if it hadn't been for the arm around her waist who steadied her she would have ended up face down on the floor.  
"Yeah, you're definitely staying here."

Ali let out a frustrated sound herself and let herself be helped down the stairs. She felt so useless. It had always been like that when she was sick. Even when she was only five years old. She wanted to do everything herself and as she got older it became worse. Worse in a good way, but sometimes it didn't turn out well. Don slightly laughed because of her protest and let go off her at the end of the stairs. "Why is this such a problem for you? Being cared for I mean."  
"I just don't like it." She said and followed Don to the kitchen where she sat down with the rest of them. She noticed Master Splinter wasn't around, he must have taken some time for himself.  
"I think there is more about it then you're telling us." Don said when he put down a glass of water and an aspirin in front of him. She took it eagerly, hoping that the slight headache would stop increasing. She frowned then and bit her lip. He was right, he definitely was. It couldn't hurt to tell this, it was just some stupid story. It had all been her own fault at the end of the day.  
"You're right about that. It just isn't really something I talk a lot about. It was my own stupid fault." She said and shrugged her shoulders.

"I was about fourteen years old, if I'm right and everything was going well." As well as something can go without a mother and a father who doesn't even notice you, she thought. "But I was out of sorts. I wasn't happy about how I looked. And, like a lot of girls decide to do at that point, I decided to lose some weight. Just a little. That was what I wanted to do at first. But then a _friend_of mine came with a new thing. She told me her mother had told her about it when she had told her mother that I wanted to lose some weight. And as a friend she wanted to _help_me. I, of course, trusted her, she was my friend right? So I took the drink from her, it would help burn the fat and it would give you a full feeling so you wouldn't eat when you didn't want it. She told me she totally understood it, she understood how _fat_ I felt. But I was nowhere near fat, if I look back at it now, I can see that. But the drink she came with did work. Maybe even a little too good. And then I ended up losing too much weight. But my dear friend wanted to help me some more and some more. But in the end she helped me with the wrong thing. I was admitted to a special clinic because I ended up with an eating disorder. I didn't eat at all anymore and in the end I only weighted 32 kilograms. Even when I was struggling with my eating disorder she kept recommending the drink she came up with the first time. After a while I had told the whole story and it ended up being her fault. So she got into a lot of trouble for that. I had an encounter with her a year later at a supermarket. She immediately came up to me and started calling me names and told me I was the reason she got punishes, that I couldn't keep my mouth shut. She called me fat again. Her exact words were: You ugly pig, you are the one who destroyed everything for me. You don't have brains do you? Of course not, it's all fat. Leave this city you're only wasting the space to breath." She stopped talking for a moment and looked at her hands.  
"She did ended up with two black eyes, a sprained wrist and a lot of bruises. But I ended up struggling with my eating disorder again and I'm still not weighing as much as I want to, but at least I'm eating."  
"And you told us you weren't a violence person." Raph cracked.  
"No, I said I don't like violence. But sometimes even I can't hold myself." She said, smiling softly. "But the moral of this story is that it's Sarah's fault I don't like to be cared for or be helped by someone. That made it worse, I never liked it. So I will probably never start liking it. But I don't trust people that easily, especially not with this kind of things."  
"Oh, so you don't even trust me? You're hurting my feelings." Mikey said and pouted. She chuckled and rolled her eyes.  
"Ha, ha. Very funny. It's just not that easy for me. But because of that I can read people very well and I know when I can trust someone and when I can't. Although I had to learn that by making some mistakes. But that's something to tell another time." And with that Ali closed the subject about herself and she noticed the others got that too.  
"Well, you said you were hungry, huh? In for some French toast?" Mikey asked her and she nodded eagerly.  
"Yes please!"

"Why did I agree on watching this movie again?" Ali asked while hiding her face behind one of the pillows on the couch. After she had eaten the toast that Mikey had made for her she had felt a little bit better. Since she had slept for a long time earlier she wasn't tired at all. She had expected to get a headache of watching TV, but that wasn't the case at the moment. And it wasn't like she watching a lot of TV since they were watching Nightmare on Elmstreet. If there was one thing she didn't like it had to be horror movies. But Mikey had convinced her and there she was sitting on the couch in between Mikey and Raph with a pillow in front of her face.  
"You aren't tellin'me you're scared, are you?" Raph asked and she lowered the pillow a bit so she could look at him.  
"Not really, since I haven't seen anything that can scare me yet. But there is nothing wrong with taking precautionary measure right now." She said, really serious. Raph looked at her for a moment and then snickered before focussing on the movie again.  
"Hey don't laugh. I'm sure there's something you're scared of too."  
"Me scared? Yeah, not really." He said.  
"Sure, sure. I will find something you're scared of. Definitely."  
He raised his eye ridges and looked at her for a moment before rolling his eyes and focussing on the movie again. She glared at him and then looked to the TV too, at the wrong moment. She let out a shriek and covered her face again. The guys started laughing and Ali mumbled something really not nice into the pillow. "Next time _I _am choosing the movie." She stated and she lifted her legs up onto the couch too and curled her arms around it so the pillow was stuck between her legs and head.  
She kept on watching the movie from behind the pillow, but after a while she felt she was dozing off. She tried to keep her eyes open but that didn't work out. The last thing she felt was that she fell a bit to the right and silently hoped Raph didn't mind her leaning onto him.


	10. Author's Note!

Heya guys! How are you all doing? Sorry it has, again, been a while I have written something new for this story, but I have started on a new project. That _doesn't_ mean I will be quitting with this one, absolutely not! But please give my new story a look too, so I know if I should continue it or not!

s/9093775/1/Dança-para-sempre

I love you all, and I will be writing something new at this one too, I promise!


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey guys! Here a new chapter, finally! Sorry it has been a while but because I got that new idea for my new story I focused on that for a while. Also this chapter is really short, but next one will be a lot longer and we are coming close to some action. I hope you still want to keep following it! Thanks for sticking with me!3**

**Now enjoy!**

**Oh and by the way guest reviewer; She is NOT a stripper. Nothing close to it. If you really think that, I recommend you watch the movie Burlesque. (:**

Chapter 10

|| Ali Sallent

The week had gone by very fast and Ali was getting her things in the spare room. She was feeling a lot better and that would probably be one of the reasons Donnie was okay with the fact she could go now. She had wanted to leave earlier this week already, but he had insisted she stayed. Just like the rest of the brothers. She was excited to go back home, not that she hadn't enjoyed the time she had been here, but tomorrow she would start dancing again and she would get the songs and geography of the new show. Some sort of comeback of her. She knew it was just to get some extra money in, but it would definitely irritate Nikki again. Not that Ali really cared, but she didn't want to fight with the woman all over again. Although Nikki had learned her lesson a while ago, she hadn't changed that much. And she would probably be all jealous again. At least everyone was joining the performances. Tess had called her and told her about her idea. Ali had immediately liked it and had agreed with it. They were going to perform songs from now, not the usual old stuff. She liked that and wondered what she could expect.  
Ali swung her bag over her shoulder and took Raika's leash in the other hand. With everything ready she got out of the room and walked towards the stairs. Raika approached her halfway the stairs and Ali patted her head for a second before getting down the stairs the whole way. The guys were sitting at the living room, waiting for her. She had told them she could just walk home. It wasn't like she had much stuff to carry and she didn't mind walking. But the guys had insisted on taking her home and it was obvious there was no way she could change their mind.  
"Ready?" Leo asked and she nodded.  
"Yup, I think I have everything." She said and frowned to herself, going through everything in hear head one more time. "Yes, I'm sure." She said smiling and looked at Master Splinter. "Thank you for letting me stay here. I really appreciate it." She said, really meaning it. She was really grateful and she had – had a great time here, even though she had to take it easy.  
"You're welcome, Miss Ali. You can come back here anytime. I know my sons have liked your company." He said with a slight smile and Ali chuckled when she noticed that the guys were looking everywhere but at them.  
"I will. I surely will."

"Yeah sure, stay for a while. It's not like I have anything special to do so." Ali said an shrugged her shoulders. "Do you guys want something to drink?" After a few sure she walked to the kitchen and turned on the light. She opened the fridge and took out a bottle of Coca-Cola and closed it again. Then she opened a cupboard and took five glasses out of it. When she closed it her eye fell on something big, black and hairy. A big, black, hairy spider. She was sure her scream could have been heard across half New York and the guys came storming in to the kitchen, weapons drawn. They were all looking for the possible threat. "What's wrong?" Leo asked.  
"S-sp-spider." She stuttered and pointed at the creature on her wall. "Look at it! It's huge. Good Lord." She said.  
"What? A spider? You screamed so hard for a goddamn spider?" Raph exclaimed and raised his eye ridges.  
"Can't you see him? The thing is monstrous. Someone please get him out of my house!" She said and kept her eyes on the creature. She was sure if she stopped looking at it - it would move in her direction. Mikey brushed past her and took the thing in his hands when he walked past her he acted like he would throw it in her face and she screamed again. "Screw you, Mikey!" She said and walked out of the kitchen with the drinks.

Leo glanced at the clock and got up. "Guess it's time to do something useful. You guys coming?" The others followed too and Ali followed them with her eyes before getting up too. "Taking the backdoor is the best idea, I think?" Leo asked and looked at Ali.  
"Oh.. Eh.. Yeah it probably is." She said and she followed them to the backdoor and when they walked out of the door she leaned against the doorframe. "Be careful." She said and smiled softly when they all looked back at her.  
"I will keep an eye on them for you Al." Mikey said, grinning and Ali chuckled.  
"Yeah.. That really sets me at ease."


End file.
